Heart Attack - NCT - Tenny
by Takkaori
Summary: Tenny. Omegaverse. Alpha ! Johnny. Omega ! Ten. Johnny et Ten étaient en couple depuis trois ans déjà, lorsqu'aux dernières chaleurs de Ten, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont à court de préservatifs. Ils décident alors de tenter le destin…


**Hello !**

 **Alors comme indiqué dans le résumé cette fic est un petit Tenny sur le groupe NCT, que j'ai écrit pour une amie, avec de l'omégaverse :).**

 **Je vous résume le concept de l'omégaverse pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familiers avec :**

 **L'omegaverse divise la société humaine en trois classes : alpha, beta, et oméga, sur le modèle des meutes. Les alphas étant la classe la plus haute, les élites, plus forts, les beta les gens ordinaires et les oméga la classe la plus basse, plus faibles.  
**

 **La classe des personnages devient également un second sexe/genre. Les oméga sont des hommes nés avec un utérus et la capacité d'avoir des enfants, ils produisent des phéromones et ont aussi des périodes de chaleurs. Les alphas peuvent entrer en rut au contact des phéromones d'un oméga et perdre le contrôle d'eux-même. Les betas fonctionnent exactement comme un homme et une femme lambda fonctionnent, et ils émettent aussi une odeur propre, différente des alphas et des omégas.**

 **Il existe des fics où les femmes peuvent aussi être des omégas ou des alphas, auxquels cas elles entrent en période de chaleur dans le premier cas, ou leur clitoris peut devenir un pénis lorsqu'elles sont excitées dans le deuxième. En ce qui concerne les omégas mâles, leurs sexes sont généralement petits et ceux des alphas mâles sont plus gros que ceux d'un homme normal. Les alphas et les omégas peuvent se nouer durant l'accouplement, pour garantir la fécondation, qui n'a lieu que durant les chaleurs.**

 **C'est donc une intrigue souvent utilisée dans du yaoi en appuyant les personnages dans le rôle du 'seme' et du 'uke', mais quand j'en écris, je ne m'arrête pas à ça. J'écris sur une variante où les omégas sont officiellement reconnus comme des hommes par la société et sont** **, la plus part du temps,** **respectés malgré des stéréotypes inévitables et justement sur des omégas qui tentent de dépasser les discriminations et de se faire accepter comme individus masculins à part entière, en dépit du fait qu'ils puissent donner la vie,** **avec un refus de se soumettre.**

 **Ici, c'est surtout du fluff et du simple ! Attendez-vous à une relation saine entre un alpha et un oméga, qui passent par le désir d'avoir un enfant, comme un jeune couple basique :).**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ten ! » appela Johnny. « Je suis rentré, est-ce que tu vas… -

 _Bien_.

Johnny s'interrompit brusquement. Son instinct d'alpha vit rouge.

Son oméga était au sol, dans une posture de détresse, les mains sur le ventre. Ses chaleurs. Ten avait toujours eu des chaleurs douloureuses au début. Le grand brun prit à peine soin de refermer la porte de leur petit appartement de Séoul à clé pour se diriger vers l'oméga, étendu dans le couloir entre l'entrée et le salon, téléphone tombé à côté de lui. Johnny accourut et vit sa fiche de contact sur l'écran de l'appareil. Ten avait dû vouloir l'appeler.

Gémissant, serrant les dents, le plus petit le regardait, mais il était hagard et sans doute déjà délirant. L'aidant à se relever, le prenant dans ses bras, Johnny embrassa ses tempes.

« Ça va, bébé ? »

Ten ne répondit que par un murmure ambigu.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Une secousse négative du menton du plus petit brun lui apprit que non. Voyant bien que son amant ne pourrait pas marcher dans son état, il le hissa par-dessus son épaule et l'emporta jusqu'à la petite chambre à coucher. Il le coucha entre les draps, rajoutant des couvertures et des oreillers autour de l'oméga. Ten allait avoir besoin d'être le plus confortable possible. Entre chaque allé retour, s'affairant, Johnny lui caressait le dos de la main, le crâne, l'embrassait gentiment. Bientôt, Ten fut enveloppé dans un cocon, l'air nettement plus à l'aise.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Du lait chaud ? Ça t'aide à dormir. »

Ten secoua la tête. Johnny allait tout de même partir lui en faire, mais l'oméga attrapa son bras avec un regard suppliant.

« J-J'ai attendu toute la journée… S'il te plaît… Johnny… J'ai envie de toi. »

L'alpha soupira.

« Il faut d'abord que tu te reposes un peu, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? Du chocolat, peut-être ? Est-ce que tu as au moins mangé, aujourd'hui ? » Johnny prit une grosse voix, se faisant réprobateur. Un oméga en chaleurs pouvait facilement oublier de se nourrir, préoccupé par ses autres besoins.

Ten leva les yeux au ciel, autant qu'il le pouvait avec son état semi-inconscient, et soupira.

« Mal à la tête… »

Il eut en outre un mouvement de tête irrité. Johnny concevait que c'était dur pour lui, de se retrouver si à plat alors qu'il débordait d'énergie. Pour sûr, son corps le lui faisait bien payer dès que ses chaleurs arrivaient. Complaisant, soupirant aux phéromones taquines qui lui bouffaient le nez, Johnny resta à côté de lui. Il se pencha, embrassant l'oméga qui gémit dans le baiser à peine sa langue frôla sa lèvre inférieure. Bon dieu, Ten allait le tuer. Il se força à se reculer et lui posa la main sur le front.

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose, que tu manges au moins un bout, et je m'occuperai de toi.

—Johnny…

—C'est une promesse, je m'occuperai de toi après que tu aies mangé. »

Sur ce, l'alpha se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara des sandwichs. Il en tendit un à Ten. S'il le saisit avec réticence, ses traits s'illuminèrent dès qu'il mordit dedans et il dévora les deux sandwichs que Johnny lui avait faits. L'alpha sourit, constatant qu'un peu de mayonnaise avait coulé le long de la bouche de l'oméga.

« Bon garçon, » dit-il en l'essuyant gentiment d'un revers du pouce.

Ten gémit et sourit.

« C'était bon, merci. Johnny, est-ce qu'on peut… ? »

L'alpha s'enquit.

« Tu es sûr que tu le veux ? »

Ten fronça les sourcils.

« Mais à ton avis, espèce d'idiot ? »

Avec l'effet des chaleurs, c'était difficile pour le consentement, Johnny préférait être sûr qu'il ne brusquait pas son amant. Aussi, comme tout allait bien, ils s'embrassèrent. Johnny ôta délicatement ses vêtements à l'oméga, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de geste brusque et à respecter son confort. La poitrine de Ten s'agitait, son souffle se saccadait et ses yeux criaient son désir autant que sa bouche le ferait bientôt. Dès qu'il fut nu, Johnny fondit dans son cou, l'embrassant au creux, là où il savait que l'oméga était particulièrement sensible. D'une main experte, il migra à ses tétons, titillant l'un après l'autre les bourgeons de chairs déjà dressés. De son côté, Ten cherchait à lui ôter son t-shirt d'une main, l'autre tâtonnant mollement la ceinture de son pantalon. Ainsi dans le pâté, il aurait du mal à entreprendre l'initiative, mais Johnny ne voulait pas l'empêcher de le faire.

Au contraire, il aimait que Ten soit, habituellement, aussi réactif que lui dans la chambre, et qu'il soit un oméga qui ne se laissait pas mener par le bout du nez. Ça lui arrivait de se laisser faire, d'aimer avoir une position de soumission, mais pas totalement. Johnny veillait à ne jamais en abuser, de toute façon. Ils avaient une relation équilibrée et saine. Ils étaient heureux, et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter. La seule chose qui inquiétait Johnny était que Ten passe un bon moment et profite de ses chaleurs pour se reposer, lui qui était, encore une fois, si dynamique d'habitude. L'alpha prit un instant pour enlever son propre t-shirt, épargnant des mouvements à Ten qui eut une moue vexée, et promit de le laisser faire pour son pantalon. L'oméga le déboucla, et tira sur son caleçon, libérant son membre déjà durci. Johnny termina d'enlever ses bas, faisant descendre les habits le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à les envoyer voler d'un coup dans le pied dans la pièce. Ils rangeraient après.

Les draps se plissaient sous eux, ils les froissaient. Johnny vit Ten frissonner, signe qu'il avait froid. Il remonta les draps au-dessus d'eux, sachant qu'ils finiraient par glisser et qu'ils finiraient par avoir plutôt chaud. Sa main partit saisir le pénis de l'oméga, qu'elle gratifia d'un mouvement de pompe. Ten gémit immédiatement. De son autre main, Johnny se faufila entre ses jambes et pénétra son entrée. Déjà dilaté, sa mouille était abondante, preuve qu'il était bien avancé dans son état de chaleurs. L'oméga attrapa son propre sexe. Ils se masturbèrent, leurs souffles s'entrechoquant en même temps que leurs bouches. Johnny décida que c'en était assez et qu'il était temps d'entrer en lui. Il tâtonna la table de chevet, à la recherche de préservatifs. Ten arrêta sa main.

« Johnny… Je veux un bébé. »

Il était en chaleurs, évidemment qu'il allait vouloir un bébé. L'alpha ne fut pas surpris, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient. Ten se considérait prêt. Lui avait répondu qu'ils verraient bien. En vérité, ils étaient prêts tous les deux. Financièrement, ils étaient stables. Ils travaillaient tous les deux, Ten était présentement en congé et vu ses chaleurs c'était bien tombé. Leur situation était confortable. Peut-être que l'appart serait trop petit pour accueillir un bébé. Déménager ne serait cependant pas un grand souci. Hésitant, Johnny demanda néanmoins :

« Si je ne mets pas de préservatif, c'est sûr que tu seras enceint. Est-ce que tu es prêt à ça ? »

Ten hocha vivement la tête, montrant bien qu'il voulait cet enfant. Johnny ne fut plus capable de résister. Il entra en lui peu de temps après, soupirant de plaisir en pénétrant la cavité humide de son compagnon. Il continua de masturber Ten, lequel ne boudait pas son plaisir. Johnny bougea, sentant les murs internes de son oméga se détendre à son encontre, l'avaler entièrement. Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à son éjaculation. Il se noua ensuite à lui. Le couple s'embrassa longuement.

Les dés étaient jetés. Dans quelques mois, ils seraient parents.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, après les chaleurs de Ten, ils se rendaient au centre médical de la ville pour faire une banale échographie. Ten était resplendissant de joie. Ils recherchaient un nouvel appartement et se sentaient proche d'avoir trouvé un endroit qui leur convenait tous les deux. Tout allait bien. S'ils étaient un peu anxieux à l'idée d'être parents, ça restait gérable et Johnny, comme son oméga, mourrait de hâte de voir leur petit être venir au monde.

Ils attendirent dans la salle d'attente, puis vint la consultation. Le docteur, un alpha aux cheveux blonds, enduisait le ventre de Ten de liquide bleu et fit ensuite promener l'appareil le long de son ventre. Il sourit, montrant l'écran du doigt, où se reflétait la forme de leur enfant.

« Je crois bien que vous avez des jumeaux.

—Des jumeaux ?! » s'exclamèrent Ten et Johnny en même temps.

Le docteur acquiesça.

« Ici, vous voyez ? Il y a deux fœtus. »

Johnny crut bien qu'il allait avoir une attaque alors que Ten encaissait la nouvelle, se mettant à sourire lui aussi.

« Tu te rends compte, Jo' ? On va être doublement papa ! »

Il éclata de rire ensuite, semblant se retenir de sauter partout, alors que Johnny se sentit envahi par le stress. Bon dieu, un enfant c'était bien, mais deux… S'ils étaient aussi dynamiques que son amant, ils allaient en baver, et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

 **Haha so cette petite histoire et cette petite chute ?**

 **Des avis ?**

 **N'hésitez pas :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
